What a Super Day!
by Namie Amalia
Summary: "Ya, dengan pil itu!" Shinichi mengajak Shiho liburan, seharian menjadi orang lain. Bagaimanakah jadinya hari mereka? WARNING: Super OOC, banyak typo, dll. RnR!


**What a Super Day!**

****Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho.

WARNING: FULL OF OOC, TYPO, DLL

* * *

Hari itu berjalan biasa. Biasa, terlalu biasa hingga anak laki-laki itu datang.

Siang itu, Ai Haibara sedang berkutat di lab-nya, mengukur cairan bening di timbangan sambil memberikan setetes demi setetes cairan hijau kental, lalu menuliskan beratnya. Ia lirik laptopnya yang menyala, layarnya menunjukkan beberapa bahan obat APTX 4869 dan penawar—seingatnya. Ia tambahkan cairan yang baru ia campurkan itu di daftar bahan di laptopnya, lalu menghela napas. Entah mengapa, ia berhenti sebentar dan melirik pintu. Mulai menghitung mundur.

3...

Terdengar suara langkah, masih samar.

2...

Makin jelas. Mungkin bukan langkah lagi, tapi derapan kaki yang cukup cepat.

1...

"Haibara?

Itu dia. Anak laki-laki yang membuat harinya tidak biasa lagi. Ia datang sambil membuka pintu keras-keras, menimbulkan bunyi "BRAAK" kecil, membuat Ai menyipitkan mata kesal.

Gadis itu menatap Conan lurus-lurus, datar, sedikit manyun. "Apa urusanmu?"

Conan yang asik melihat-lihat beberapa tabung gas berisi cairan dengan berbagai macam warna, menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Kata Professor, kau sedang membuat penawar racun APTX 4869."

Ai membalikkan badan, meneruskan pekerjaannya. "Betul. Lalu?"

"Kira-kira, obat ini dapat bertahan..."

"Seharian," potong Ai. "Sekarang pergilah, biarkan aku berkonsentrasi."

Conan menggerutu pelan, sambil melirik pekerjaan Ai. Gadis itu sibuk menulis massa zat yang ia ukur. Disampingnya, beberapa tabung gas berwarna aneh dan mengerikan sesekali mengeluarkan uap. Ini jelas bukan keahlian Shinichi, jadi ia hanya mengamati Ai dalam diam.

"Hei, Haibara," panggilnya memecah sunyi.

"Hm?"

"Kau tak stress?" tanya Conan, membuat punggung Ai berbalik. Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Hei, ini pekerjaanku dari dulu sampai sekarang, kan? Dari pertama aku di Organisasi sampai aku disini. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau mengkhawatirkanku."

Conan memanyunkan bibirnya, cemberut. "Homles tentu ingin tahu kabar Waston kan?"

"Tidak, karena Homles_ sudah_ tahu kabar Waston. Kau harusnya tahu itu kalau ingin disebut sebagai penggemar Homles!" bantah Ai.

"Baiklaaah!" erang Conan kesal. "Apa harapanmu? Tidakkah kau ingin refreshing?"

Ai terdiam cukup lama. Ia ambil tabung gas dan menaruhnya lagi, berulang-ulang, seakan sibuk. Conan tahu, ia gugup. Gadis itu akhirnya menjawab, "Yaah, sesekali kemping ber..."

"Kau bilang Homles tahu kabar Waston. Jadi jangan pikir aku tak tahu kabarmu, Waston," potong Conan telak.

"Oke, namaku Waston sekarang," keluh Ai. "Yah... jujur saja, kadang aku ingin menikmati masa remajaku. Aku ingin sekolah, bergosip, karaoke bersama teman-teman, ke taman bermain"

"Nanti dulu," lagi-lagi Conan memotong ucapan Ai. "Kadang-kadang kau bilang? Dengan lirikan iri setiap kau bertemu Ran dan Sonoko?"

Mata Ai membulat, "Hei, apa-"

"Dengar, cepat selesaikan obat penawar itu"

"Apa maksudmu memerintah-"

"Dan buat 2 buah!"

"Ap-?"

"Kita harus refreshing! Kau bisa kacau kalau begini terus, Waston!"

Ai memutar bola matanya. "Refreshing kemana? Apa hubungannya dengan pil penawar itu?"

"Sudah, tenang saja. Kapan pil itu akan selesai?" tanya Conan santai.

"Minggu depan, mungkin," jawab Ai. Conan melirik kalender di ponselnya dan menyeringai lebar.

"Pas golden week! Bagus sekali! Oke, sampai besok!"

"Hei, tung—! Ah, dasar!"

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Conan muncul di rumah Professor dengan sebuah tentengan.

"Ohayou, Professor," sapa Conan.

"Oh, Shinichi! Ada apa kau datang kesini begitu pagi?" tanya Professor yang sedang menyeruput tehnya.

"Mana Haibara?" tanya Conan, tak memperdulikan omongan Professor. Professor mengangkat alisnya bingung, tapi tetap menjawab.

"Di lab bawah tanah, mungkin. Dari kemarin ia begadang membuat penawar APTX 4869 itu. Apa penawar itu untukmu?"

"Hmm, bagaimana, ya? Bisa dibilang begitu," ucap Conan sambil melewati Professor, masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah.

Sampai di depan lab, ia mengetuk pintu pelan dan mendorong pintu itu. Di depannya, Ai Haibara sudah menunggu dengan wajah sedikit kesal namun tetap datar.

"Ohayou, Haibara," salam Conan sambil terkekeh.

Ai tak menjawab, hanya melemparkan pil penawar itu yang segera ditangkap Conan tangkas. Masih terkekeh sendiri, Conan melemparkan sebuah pil penawar kembali ke Ai, membuat mata gadis itu melebar.

"Jangan bilang kau..."

"Yap, minum pil itu!" jawab Conan penuh kemenangan.

"Buat apa?"

"Sudahlah, minum saja," paksa Conan. Ia hampir saja mencekokan pil itu kedalam mulut Ai kalau gadis itu tak mendorongnya jauh-jauh.

Sambil menghela napas kesal, gadis itu kembali bertanya, "Disini?"

"Memang dimana lagi?"

"Dan kau melihat bajuku menyusut, begitu?"

Wajah Conan seketika memerah. "Bukan begitu, Bodoh. Oh ya, kubawakan baju untukmu," katanya seraya mengeluarkan beberapa bajunya dari tentengan yang ia bawa.

Alis Ai terangkat. "Ini baju cowok kan?"

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Kau ingin aku pakai baju cowok?"

"Lalu apa yang kau mau? Baju ibuku? Atau baju Ran? Yang ada aku ditanya macam-macam."

Ai memutar bola matanya, "Terserahlah.

Sambil berbalas sindiran, ia dorong Conan keluar dan membiarkannya minum pil itu sendiri. Rasanya sesak, kesakitan, seolah kulitnya-yang tidak elastis-ditarik keras agar melebar. Ia rasakan pakaiannya sobek dan napasnya tertahan. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu membuatnya berteriak. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara sergahan Shinichi. Mungkin cowok itu juga sedang merasakan sakit yang sama karena obat ini.

Tak lama, ia membuka mata. Masih merasa pusing, namun ia paksakan diri bangkit dan berkaca. Tungkai yang jenjang, tubuh yang langsing, tulang yang panjang dan tinggi... Ai tersenyum sendiri melihat wujudnya di cermin.

"Haibara? Kau sudah selesai?" suara Shinichi. Dan suara itu terengah-engah.

"Sebentar. Biarkan aku berganti pakaian," jawab Ai canggung. Ia tersenyum sendiri mendengar suaranya yang telah berubah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keluarlah Shiho dengan kaus dan celana milik Shinichi yang kebesaran. Shinichi yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu tertawa melihatnya, membuat Shiho membuang muka kesal.

"Apa? Ini salahmu, Bodoh!" ucap Shiho. "Aku pinjam baju ibumu saja."

Shinichi mengangkat bahu, masih menahan tawa. Mereka akhirnya mengaduk tumpukan baju-baju Yukiko dari jaman debutnya sampai sekarang. Sempat Shinichi pilihkan beberapa pakaian ibunya namun Shiho mencibirnya habis-habisan.

"Kau hidup di jaman kapan, sih?" ledek Shiho. Akhirnya Shinichi membiarkan gadis itu mencari baju sendiri, malas berdebat dengannya. Sekarang, ia berada di luar ruangan, membiarkan Shiho mengganti pakaiannya.

"Jangan pilih kaus!" seru Shinichi dari luar.

Pintu terbuka. Shiho keluar dengan T-shirt berdesain keren dan celana jins panjang. "Memang kenapa?" balasnya cuek. "T-shirt dan jins tak pernah ketinggalan jaman, percayalah."

Shinichi mendengus. "Ya sudahlah, toh nanti kau akan berganti baju."

Alis Shiho terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Yang ditanya hanya menyeringai. "Lihat saja nanti."

"Kau melakukan yang aneh-aneh akan omongan Shiho terpotong oleh Shinichi yang sudah menarik tangannya, membawanya turun tangga.

"Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru sih?" dengus Shiho kesal. Tangannya terasa sakit dicengkram Shinichi, yang sekarang cuma ia lihat punggungnya.

"Kita cuma punya waktu seharian, ingat?" balas Shinichi. Mereka sudah di luar rumah sekarang. Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan alis berkerut, menunggu tindakan berikutnya. Penuh tanda tanya, Shiho bertanya lagi, "Kita mau kemana?"

"Bersenang-senang," balas Shinichi sok misterius membuat Shiho memutar bola matanya. Ia pasrah saja saat Shinichi menariknya pergi dari rumah. Letih bertanya. Lebih baik melihat sendiri. Shinichi yang sedang_ excited_ sangat sulit diganggu. Cukup sering ia melihat si bodoh itu mengorbankan hal penting karena hobi dan kesenangan semata (contohnya meninggalkan sang pacar karena kasus, padahal sudah susah-susah kembali seperti semula—tanpa tahu betapa susahnya mencari bahan-bahan penawar obat tersebut).

"Nah," Shinichi akhirnya berbalik. Ia menatap wajah Shiho yang tanpa ekspresi. Gadis itu melihat sekeliling. Stasiun kereta. Mau dibawa kabur kemana dia?

"Kau mengajakku kawin lari?" tanya Shiho dengan muka datar, membuat Shinichi melongo.

"Tentu tidak, Bodoh!" balasnya keras, masih tak percaya dengan ucapan lugas Shiho. "Kita akan ke Shibuya."

Mata Shiho melebar. "Shibuya? Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin mati ya? Bisa saja salah satu anggota BO ada disana!"

"Tidak akan ada," balas Shinichi yakin. Shiho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ragu dengan kepercayaan diri Shinichi.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan pacarmu, gimana?" balas Shiho menantang.

"Pacar siapa?" balas Shinichi yang langsung dicibir Shiho. "Kalau Ran yang kau maksud, dia ada _study tour_ di sekolahnya. Tidak ada alasan lain untuk menolak kan?"

Shiho memutar bola matanya. "Untuk apa kita ke Shibuya?"

"Begini, dalam seharian ini kita harus benar-benar bersenang-senang. Tanpa bahan-bahan kimia ataupun kasus pembunuhan di otak. Caranya adalah, kita harus menjadi remaja biasa yang menghabiskan waktu bersama," jelas Shinichi. "Anggap saja ini permainan dengan satu peraturan."

Shiho menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi, tertarik, "Wah. Tanpa kasus pembunuhan? Lalu?"

"Kita harus menjadi orang lain. Benar-benar orang lain. Menjadi remaja biasa yang bersenang-senang di waktu luang. Setuju?"

Shiho menyeringai, "Kau harus membuat keajaiban kalau mau jalan-jalan tanpa kasus pembunuhan, Baka."

Shinichi mendesis pelan mendengarnya, namun menerjemahkan kalimat itu sebagai kata 'iya'. Kereta berhenti disebelah mereka, membuat percakapan mereka terhenti. Keduanya masuk ke dalam kereta yang penuh sesak itu dan terperangkap di depan pintu. Shiho melirik tangan Shinichi tepat di sebelah wajahnya, menopang tubuhnya pada pintu kereta. Shiho memutar bola matanya, "Oh, mengapa aku harus mendapat posisi seperti ini?"

Shinichi nyengir, "Mau bagaimana lagi?" Jarak tubuhnya dan Shiho sangat dekat, apalagi tangannya seolah mengurung Shiho.

"Lalu? Apa rencanamu berikutnya? Permainan ini belum dimulai kan?"

"Jadi, hari ini kau mau jadi apa?" tanya Shinichi.

Shiho berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Aku ingin jadi Homles, bukan Waston."

"Hei, tak ada hubungannya dengan kasus, ingat?"

Lagi-lagi ia memutar mata, "Hei, aku ingin bertukar tempat denganmu. Aku selau jadi asistenmu, kini kaulah asistenku."

"Yah, bolehlah," balas Shinichi tak acuh.

"Kau sendiri? Apa peranmu hari ini?"

Shinichi berpikir sebentar, lalu menyeringai sambil menatap Shiho. Gadis yang ditatap mengerutkan alisnya, merasakan hal buruk, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu seharian ini," balas Shinichi masih menyeringai lebar. Sebelah tangannya menelusup, menggeggam tangan Shiho yang langsung ditepis.

"Permainan belum mulai, ingat?" sindirnya.

"Oh ayolah," balas Shinichi yang kini ikutan memutar bola matanya.

"Permainan dimulai setelah langkah pertama kita keluar dari kereta ini, setuju?" tanya Shiho yang dibalas anggukan Shinichi. Ia menghela napas.

"Baiklah Shinichi, jadi, APTX4869 adalah...mmh!" Shiho melotot karena omongannya dipotong Shinichi. Ia menutup mulut Shiho dengan tangannya, tak memperdulikan _deathglare_ yang diberikan Shiho, "Oh, jangan mulai. Takkan ada BO disana, percayalah padaku. Lagipula kalaupun ada, mana mungkin Shiho Miyano yang mereka incar sedang bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda di Shibuya sambil tertawa-tawa?" bisik Shinichi.

"Oh aku takkan seperti itu," balas Shiho setelah mulutnya lepas.

"Oh ya, kau akan seperti itu. Kau _harus_," tuntut Shinichi. "Permainan tentu akan ada hadiahnya kan?"

"Siapa yang menentukan juaranya, Bodoh?"

"Entahlah, lihat saja nanti. _Let it flow_," balas Shinichi santai bersamaan dengan berhentinya kereta. Begitu keduanya turun, mereka saling lirik.

Shinichi yang pertama mulai. Ia menggapai tangan Shiho dan menggandengnya, diikuti pelototan Shiho yang tidak rela. Ia kesal melihat wajah kemenangan dan wajah puas yang terpampang di muka Detektif Muda itu.

"Karena aku Homles, maka aku boleh memilih tempat selanjutnya kan?" tanya Shiho.

"Kita ke Shibuya dulu, Nona," balas Shinichi. "Bermain _role-play_ belum lengkap tanpa kostum kan?"

Shiho menatap Shinichi ketakutan, "Jangan suruh aku memakai baju _goth-loli_."

Shinichi tertawa lepas, membuat Shiho bingung. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Shinichi tertawa karena ucapannya. "Kau sangat cocok dengan baju itu, kau tahu? Tenanglah, tak seekstrem itu. Tapi kalau kau mau juga tak apa."

Sebagai balasan, Shiho meninju pundak Shinichi keras, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa? Itu kan yang dilakukan remaja biasa kalau pacar mereka menggodanya?" balas Shiho (sok) polos, membuat Shinichi mendengus kesal.

Shinichi mengajaknya masuk ke salah satu toko yang asal ia pilih, lalu meminta penjaga toko untuk melakukan _make over_ kepada mereka berdua. Sang penjaga toko pun menjawab dengan senang hati, apalagi begitu Shinichi mengeluarkan kartu kredit dari dompetnya. Sementara Shiho memelototinya.

"Kartu siapa itu?" tanya Shiho sinis.

"Orangtuaku," balas Shinichi santai. "Ayolah, nikmati saja. Kapan lagi kau kutraktir?"

"Ini hanya karena permainanmu, Kud—Shinichi-kun," balas Shiho dengan memanis-maniskan kata terakhir, membuat Shinichi tersenyum geli. Shiho ditarik masuk ke ruang ganti bersama baju-baju yang telah dipilihkan, meninggalkan Shinichi diluar. Tak lama, gadis itu keluar, menemukan Shinichi terperangah melihatnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Shinichi bangkit dan mencubit kedua pipinya, "Kalau sudah berdandan seperti itu kau harus tersenyum, baka.

Gadis itu memegangi kedua pipinya yang kesakitan, menatap Shinichi yang melaluinya cuek, masuk ke kamar ganti. Ia sendiri melihat penampakannya di cermin yang terpasang diseluruh toko. Kalung sederhana berbandul, dress diatas lutut warna putih, jaket tipis warna hitam dan _pump-shoes_. Sederhana, tapi cukup membuatnya berubah. Pantas saja tadi Shinichi terperangah—memikirkan itu membuat Shiho ingin tertawa keras-keras.

"Oi," suara itu mengagetkan Shiho. Shinichi keluar dari kamar ganti dengan celana 3/4, kaus hitam, jaket bermodel sama persis hanya beda warna, ia mengenakan warna putih (dan sepertinya ini inisiatif penjaga toko memberi_ couple_ jacket agar mendapat tip lebih) dan topi.

Shinichi mengeluarkan kartu saktinya dan membayar semua baju yang melekat di badan mereka kini diiringi senyum ramah pada penjaga toko. Selesai dengan kartu saktinya, ia mengamit tangan Shiho dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Kau tak lupa memberi penjaga toko itu tip lebih, kan? Dia sengaja memilihkan jaket_ couple_ ini, lho," balas Shiho menunjuk jaketnya. Shinichi hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Detik berikutnya, tawanya berhenti karena Shiho meliriknya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau jadi… menyeramkan," ucap Shiho, membuat Shinichi kembali tertawa keras dengan pilihan katanya.

"Permainan telah dimulai, Nona," balas Shinichi menikmati kemenangannya. "Aku bisa menang kalau begini terus."

"Yah, kau memang jago bersandiwara kan? Menjadi anak kecil yang polos ternyata tak cukup untukmu," balas Shiho. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke lengan Shinichi, merapatkan badan mereka, membuat Shinichi tersentak.

"Aku juga bisa," bisik Shiho pelan, tak mau kalah. "Ayo, belikan aku es krim disana!" tunjuknya seraya menarik lengan Shinichi.

Mereka menghampiri tukang es krim di jalan dan memesan dua es krim. Begitu ditanya rasa apa, keduanya kebingungan.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Shiho pada Shinichi. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak biasa makan es krim," balasnya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Aku juga tidak biasa makan es krim…," jawab Shiho ragu.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau belie s krim?" tanya Shinichi mulai kesal.

"Permainan telah dimulai, Tuan," balas Shiho dengan serigai puas di wajahnya. "Vanilla dan cokelat saja, kalau begitu."

Shinichi mendengus pelan begitu menerima es krimnya. "Kau mau apa? Vanilla atau cokelat?"

"Vanilla," jawab Shiho. Shinichi memberikan es krim vanilla di tangannya dan mulai menjilat es krimnya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu berikutnya, Nona?" tanya Shinichi, mengingat peran Shiho kali ini sebagai Homles.

Shiho berpikir sebentar,"Taman bermain?"

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu tertawa lebar setelah turun dari _roller-coaster_. Disebelahnya, pemuda bertopi tersenyum sendiri melihat gadis itu. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan, seakan sepasang kekasih. Pastilah kalian takkan percaya mereka seperti itu, bukan? Namun percayalah, keduanya adalah aktor dan aktris sesungguhnya dalam hidup. Bermain menjadi orang asing bukanlah hal baru bagi mereka.

"Kau baru pertama kali naik?" tanya Shinichi.

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku pernah naik sebelumnya… atau belum?" balas Shiho tak peduli. Gadis itu malah menarik lengan Shinichi, mengajaknya naik wahana-wahana menyeramkan lainnya. Tidak seperti pasangan lain, keduanya benar-benar menikmati wahana-wahana yang membuat menjerit itu—bukan bermesra-mesraan semata.

Saking serunya, pasangan _role-play_ itu tak menyadari, ada tiga anak kecil yang menatap mereka curiga.

"Lihat, kedua kakak itu mirip Ai dan Conan ya," ucap Genta. Seketika, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko membantah.

"Tidak, tidak mirip!" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Ai sepertinya tidak suka memakai pakaian seperti itu," ucap Ayumi.

"Dan Conan juga tak seceria itu," tambah Mitsuhiko.

"Kataku mirip, ah," ujar Genta lagi.

"Duh, Genta ngelindur nih. Mentang-mentang Conan dan Ai gak bisa ikut," ucap Ayumi sambil tertawa pelan. Mitsuhiko mengangguk keras.

"Ayo, jalan!"

* * *

Langit sudah memerah. Matahari menyinarkan cahaya oranyenya.

Shiho dan Shinichi kini terkapar di bangku taman, saling bersandar. Di tangan mereka masing-masing ada _soft-drink_.

"Berikan aku minumanmu," ucap Shinichi memecah keheningan. "Minuman kesukaanmu aneh rasanya."

Shiho mengangkat tangannya, bersiap membuang kaleng minuman itu—sengaja menjahili Shinichi, namun detektif muda itu terlanjur menangkap tangannya dan mengambil kaleng itu. Masih ada isinya sedikit. Segera ia teguk sampai habis.

Tadi, saat mereka membeli minuman, keduanya memesan minuman masing-masing. Mendadak, Shinichi menahan Shiho yang hendak minum dan mengingatkan gadis itu soal permainan hari ini. Akhirnya, keduanya bertukar minum. Mereka cukup lelah dan pusing setelah main gelas putar dan berniat istirahat di bangku taman.

"Justru minumanmu yang rasanya memuakkan, Shi-ni-chi-kun," balas Shiho. "Kita kemana lagi? Langsung pulang?"

Shinichi segera bangkit. "Pulang? Kau selelah itu?"

Shiho mengerjapkan matanya, "Tidak juga, sih. Tapi mau kemana lagi?"

"Nanti jam 7 malam ada kembang api musim panas disini," terang Shinichi. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke badan Shiho—menjadikan badan gadis itu sofa, "Tapi malas ya."

Shiho mengangguk, ikut bersandar pada Shinichi—balas dendam, "Minggu depan juga ada kembang api. Ingat janji Professor?"

Shinichi mengangguk. "Lalu mau kemana? Batas waktu menjadi kecil masih lama kan?"

Kini, Shiho mengangguk. Mendadak, gadis itu bangun, membuat Shinichi jatuh ke kursi. Shiho tertawa keras, "Ayo karaoke!"

Shinichi mendengus seraya memegangi kepalanya, namun setuju juga. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak karaoke dalam wujud dewasanya. Pemuda itu bangkit dan menggandeng tangan Shiho, mengajaknya pergi. Gadis itu kali ini tak keberatan, malah—anehnya—merasa nyaman saat tangannya digenggam. Entah apa itu BO, FBI, atau kasus pembunuhan lainnya, Shiho ingin melupakan semuanya. Ia kini hanyalah gadis biasa yang sedang menghabiskan waktunya dan bersenang-senang. Titik.

* * *

Shiho memegangi perutnya, badannya setengah tidur di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang karaoke. Ia tertawa lebar-lebar mendengar suara sumbang Shinichi. Benar-benar kocak. Shinichi sendiri tak peduli, tetap meneruskan nyanyiannya walaupun ia manyadari Shiho menertawakannya keras-keras. Tawa Shiho makin lepas begitu melihat telinga Shinichi yang memerah.

"Cukup, Shinichi, cukuup!" seru Shiho menarik Shinichi duduk. Shinichi mencibirnya habis-habisan karena menertawakannya. Namun, ia tak pernah melihat Shiho tertawa sekeras dan selepas ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku kan sering-sering menyanyi di depanmu," ucap Shinichi, membuat Shiho tertegun. Tanpa ditanya, Shinichi menjawab, "Biar kau lebih sering tertawa seperti itu."

Ucapan yang tak pernah dikira Shiho berhasil membuatnya kalah telak. Shinichi menyeringai, menikmati ekspresi Shiho yang jarang-jarang—atau malah nggak pernah?—ditampilkannya.

"Baka," desis Shiho. Ia menyambar mik, mengalihkan perhatian dengan bernyanyi. Ia memaksa kepalanya untuk tidak menoleh pada Shinichi yang asyik senyam-senyum sendiri menatapnya. Sekali lagi, ia memutar bola matanya, merutuki hatinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya termakan godaan Shinichi.

* * *

"Kemana lagi? Masih ada berapa jam?" tanya Shinichi begitu mereka keluar dari tempat karaoke. Shiho melirik jam di ponselnya. Mereka punya waktu 12 jam, sampai jam 10 malam. Dan sekarang memang sudah jam 8 malam. Mendadak, ponsel Shiho berbunyi.

"Halo? Professor?" sapanya. Sesekali ia mengangguk dan meng-iya-kan. Akhirnya, ponselnya ditutup. Ia berbalik, menatap Shinichi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa Professor?" tanya Shinichi. Shiho menggeleng.

"Ayo pulang," ajaknya, membuat Shinichi bingung. "Professor ternyata ada acara hari ini dan menyuruh kita cepat pulang. Dia juga cemas pada kita yang memakai wujud semula ini. Bodohnya lagi, dia lupa mengunci pintu rumah."

Shinichi berdecak. "Baiklah, ayo pulang."

Shiho mengangguk, membiarkan Shinichi menuntunnya pulang. Mendadak, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Apalagi?" tanya Shinichi begitu Shiho mendadak berhenti.

"Beli es krim dan DVD, yuk?"

* * *

Shinichi keluar dari dapur rumah Professor dengan semangkok _popcorn_ besar. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah _popcorn_ yang jatuh ke tangannya.

"Kau cerdas juga, ternyata," ucap Shinichi terkekeh. "Sudah lama aku tak nonton DVD dengan _popcorn_."

Shiho membuka pintu kamar. Ia baru selesai mengganti bajunya. Kini, ia mengenakan baju Shinichi yang tadi pagi. Tanganya membawa dress dan jaket yang dibelikan Shinichi.

"Tentu saja cerdas. Kau pikir, siapa yang membuat APTX 4869?" balasnya. Ia memberikan dress dan jaket itu kepada Shinichi yang sudah asyik duduk di sofa. Pemuda itu mengadah, melihat Shiho dengan bajunya yang kebesaran, lalu melirik dress yang dilemparkannya.

"Itu buatmu," ucap Shinichi.

"Kau yakin mau mentraktirku?" tanya Shiho. "Yah, harusnya tadi sekalian aku beli PRADA."

Shinichi berdecak. "Cepatlah, filmnya mau mulai!"

Shiho mendesis. Ia berlari ke dapur, mengambil es krim yang tadi ia dinginkan dulu, lalu berjalan ke sofa tempat Shinichi menunggu.

"Masih jam 9," ucap Shinichi, membuat Shiho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu?"

"Permainan masih berlanjut, kan?" Shinichi merangkul Shiho sekaligus menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Shiho (baca: membenturkan kepala ke kepala) membuat Shiho mendengus.

"Sudah, mulai saja filmnya!" Shiho menepuk kaki Shinichi keras, membuatnya mengaduh pelan. Ia menggapai remote, lalu memutar filmnya. Keduanya sempat berdebat tadi saat membeli DVD. Selera DVD mereka sebenarnya sama—mereka suka film yang serius, _action,_ atau _sci-fi_—namun karena ada dua DVD yang mau mereka beli, keduanya berdebat. Akhirnya Shinichi membeli kedua DVD itu, namun di jalan mereka kembali berdebat, DVD mana yang akan diputar duluan. Berhubung permainan mereka belum berakhir, akhirnya Shiho sebagai Homles menang dan didahulukan pilihannya.

Shiho menyuapkan es krim ke mulutnya. Gara-gara beli es krim tadi, ia jadi ketagihan rasa vanilla. Lagi asyik-asyik nonton, Shinichi menangkap tangannya.

"Apalagi, Shinichi?"

Detektif muda itu mengarahkan tangan Shiho untuk menyendokkan es krim dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Sebagai balasan, Shiho mengaduk _popcorn_-nya sehingga beberapa isinya tumpah lalu memakannya segenggam penuh.

"Mumpung masih ada satu jam, kau ingin maksimal menjadikanku pacar ya?" ucap Shiho sinis. Shinichi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Satu jam lagi, jika kau masih berani-berani merangkulku," Shiho menghela napas. "Kau tahu akibatnya."

Shinichi tergelak. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menang?"

"Mana kutahu. Diam kau, ini lagi seru-serunya."

Jeda yang cukup lama. Keduanya terpaku pada layar kaca.

"Shiho," panggil Shinichi dengan mata masih terpaku. Shiho hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman kecil.

"Kau senang hari ini?" tanya Shinichi. Menyadari notasi suaranya yang berubah, Shiho menoleh. Mata Shinichi masih terpaku pada layar kaca, namun wajahnya serius.

Shiho tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Terima kasih."

Kini, giliran Shinichi yang hanya menggumam pelan. Shiho melirik jam di dinding. Masih ada setengah jam lagi.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya—mumpung masih ada setengah jam lagi untuk menjadi orang lain—Shiho meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Shinichi, membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Ia putar kepala Shinichi agar menatapnya sepenuhnya.

"Lihat kalau orang lagi ngomong," desisnya pelan seraya menjauh. Shinichi yang masih kaget hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Shiho menghela napas panjang-panjang.

"Dengar, mumpung masih ada setengah jam lagi, aku ingin bilang…," Shiho memejamkan matanya lama, lalu begitu ia membuka matanya, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, matanya menyipit. Senyumnya yang paling tulus.

"Terima kasih, Shinichi."

Shinichi terperangah. Ia diam tak berkutik melihat senyum tulus Shiho. Sementara gadis itu kembali duduk, sibuk menonton, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendengar Shinichi tertawa—namun sungguh, Shiho tak ingin peduli. Yang penting ia sudah mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Titik.

Tangan Shinichi yang merangkulnya kini sudah bergerak menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Shiho terpekik kecil. Sementara Shinichi masih tertawa, mengacak-acak rambut Shiho dan memeluknya seakan kakak memeluk adiknya yang lucu—ralat, seperti seorang gadis memeluk boneka _teddy bear_ besar.

"Sama-sama, Baka," balas Shinichi masih tertawa.

"Lepaskaan!" seru Shiho, namun Shinichi seolah tak peduli dan tak mendengar.

"Masih ada setengah jam kan?" bisiknya di telinga Shiho.

"Tapi kita tak mungkin nonton dengan posisi begini kan?" ucap Shiho berontak. Shinichi masih tertawa, akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan pelukannya. Alih-alih kembali nonton, Shinichi kembali merangkulnya, mendorong kepala Shiho agar bersandar di pundaknya.

"Berarti aku yang menang kan?" tiba-tiba Shiho berkata.

"Kalau kau tersenyum seperti tadi lagi, aku rela memberikan gelar juara padamu," ledek Shinichi yang mengakibatkan tangannya biru dipukul Shiho.

Keduanya kembali berdebat sambil menonton film itu. Mereka berdebat, namun tak ada yang menyesalinya. Keduanya bersyukur dengan adanya hari ini yang—merupakan suatu keajaiban tak ada satu kasus pun dan juga keduanya bisa bersenang-senang layaknya remaja normal lainnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, pagi hari.

Professor masuk lewat pintu bawah tanah yang memang tak pernah dikunci. Ia sengaja pulang pagi-pagi karena ingin tahu kabar kedua anak yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri.

"Ai? Shinichi?" panggil Professor. Apa mereka masih tidur? Terakhir mereka menelepon memang sudah jam 9 dan mereka bilang Shinichi alias Conan akan menginap disini. Ia minta tolong Professor jika Kogoro atau Ran bertanya padanya, bilang kalau Conan menginap di rumah Professor. Tapi kemana anak itu? Jangan bilang keduanya kelayapan sampai pagi. Tapi efek obat penawar itu sepertinya tak selama itu.

Professor meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan bersiap menjelajah rumah begitu menemukan televisi menyala. Cepat-cepat ia mematikan televisi—dan begitu ia menoleh, ia tersenyum sendiri melihat dua anak yang ia cari-cari tertidur di sofa.

Keduanya tertidur dengan kepala bersender pada kepala yang lain dan tangan saling berangkulan. Keduanya seakan tenggelam dalam baju mereka yang kebesaran, membuat Professor Agasa tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

OMAKE

SD Teitan akan mengadakan drama berjudul Cinderella dan Sepatu Kaca pada Festival Sekolah nanti. Ai telah dipilih menjadi Cinderella yang lagsung dipuji oleh yang lain (terutama Mitsuhiko) namun dicibir habis-habisan oleh Conan.

Saat Ayumi (yang mendapat peran sebagai Ibu Peri) mengajaknya berlatih berdua di rumah Professor Agasa, para anggota Detective Boys yang beneran boys (yang cowok maksudnya) sibuk main game.

"Wah, terima kasih Ibu Peri," ucap Ai seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Cuut!" seru Ayumi.

"Waaaah, Ai hebaat!" seru Mitsuhiko yang mengabaikan gamenya saat Ai masuk adegan.

"Benar! Ai keren, lho," tambah Ayumi.

"Terima kasih, semuanya," balas Ai. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Conan yang menatapnya malas.

"Harusnya kau tersenyum seperti yang waktu itu dong," ucap Conan, sukses membuat sepatu kaca imitasi melayang ke kepalanya.

* * *

Uwoooww, fic super duper OOC! yak, karena OOC-lah tema fic ini LOL. Pengen bikin fic DC yang romantis dan manis~ selama ini saya bikin fic DC selalu serius. Ide fic ini udah mengendap sekian lama, gaenak gak pernah dipublish, jadi... jeng-jeng! Terserahlah mau pada nge-flame atau apapun, saya sudah memberikan warning lho, ufufufu... menerima flame, kritik dan apapun itu, karena saya tau ini fic banyak banget typo dan OOC bertebaran. Toh fic ini buat have fun aja ufufufu~

Jadi? tunggu apalagi? Ayo review! *maksa


End file.
